


The Warmest Gathering

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possessive Glorfindel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: Summary:Separation makes the heart grow fonder or at least that is what Erestor was told as an elfling. Now that he and his herven are experience the first big separation since their bonding all he wants is Glorfindel home, safe and sound. Preferably he want him in their bed though.





	The Warmest Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



**Title:**  Warm Gathering  
 **Author:**  Angelstar3999  
 **Beta:**  Zaria Vetsuia -Thank you so much for all the support while writing this story.  
 **Rating:**  R-NC-17  
 **Pairing:**  Glorfindel/Erestor, slight Elrond/Melpomaen  
 **Character:**  Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond, Melpomaen, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir  
 **Summary:**  Separation makes the heart grow fonder or at least that is what Erestor was told as an elfling. Now that he and his herven are experience the first big separation since their bonding all he wants is Glorfindel home, safe and sound. Preferably he want him in their bed though.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's work or his Characters.  
 **Challenge:**  Porn. Straight up Middle Earth Porn.  
  
And I mean a stereo-typical porn scenario, Middle Earth style. (eg- student 'earning' extra credit, civilian 'negotiating' with police to get out of trouble, babysitter getting a little extra money on the side, 'proving' one's skills in a job interview, hitchhiking, etc).  
Doesn't have to be any of those scenarios, can be one you make up, they are just examples to get the muses flowing. Would like a flimsy 'storyline' to explain the sex, but essentially looking for porn- and that also includes the kind of impersonal interaction the people have AND all the different positions. I want them flipped around, going from one activity to another, cum on the face and swallowing/chest and rubbing it in.

 

* * *

As Erestor closed the door to his rooms behind him he shifted his shoulder, humming at the satisfying crack of his neck loosening from the tension today. It had been long day filled with an over-excited elflings who were more excited about water play than they were of the lesson. Even well-mannered Haldir with his usual stern expression was getting into the fun of the upcoming event. He didn’t blame them though, as he too found himself counting down the minutes until they could cool off in the fountain on the nice summer day. All the laughter reminded of his fun loving herven who was away on diplomatic mission for their lord and dear friend Elrond.

He longed for Glorfindel’s strong arms to cocoon him in their tight embrace where he felt completely at home. Yet he was met with the cold silence of their room as he tossed his outer robes onto an armrest near the fireplace as he slipped out of his shoes.

The only saving grace being the bond that both Glorfindel and Erestor shared, it allowed them to communicate with each other over long distances. He learned fairly quickly that Glorfindel was creative and very possessive of what he considered his. 

* * *

Erestor hissed as slid into the water of their private bathing water as he released the stress from his body. It had been a long day of lesson plans, training and meetings for the upcoming Festival. Thankfully those had gone by with just a few hiccups and minor irritations.

Dipping under the water he broke through the surface moments later, only to come face to face with Glorfindel who was soaking his feet. His dark eyes swimming with lust as pulled Erestor close to him for a heated kiss.

“I am sorry I took so long my Raven…” Glorfindel slid into the water as gracefully as a swan his muscles still holding sweat and dirt from afternoon training while he allowed his herven to unbind his hair. He did not plan on joining Erestor so soon, as there was so much to do, but seeing two visiting guards flirting with his herven had made his blood boil.

And yet as he kissed Erestor all he could feel was the desire pool down in his abdomen as his arousal sprung to life while he took a hold of Erestor’s cock stroking it lazily.  
  
“Do you wish me to relieve you of your stress meleth-nin?” Glorfindel leaned into Erestor’s body as he rubbed their arousals together humming an old tune.  
  
“Fin… you do not have to do that…” Erestor sighed into the kiss as he relaxed and let passion take over. His skin felt on fire as his cock strained against Glorfindel’s stomach.

“I want to…” Glorfindel hummed again Erestor’s lips as he hauled him up onto the edge of the bath, the water jostling around them. Their breathing mingled together as he rubbed circles on Erestor’s hip bone.

**‘What are you up to Fin?’**  Erestor’s voice echoed through their bond, breathless with desire.

_‘Something pleasant, all you have to do is enjoy yourself.’_

And with that Glorfindel went back to kissing down his stomach paying extra attention to Erestor’s nipples. He pinched them and scraped his nails across the heated flesh, all the while taking pleasure from each sound Erestor made. 

As he trailed his lips lower until he came face to face with Erestor straining red arousal, he paused for moment. Only placing teasing kisses just above Erestor’s straining erection chuckling at the moans of frustration.

_‘Frustrated…my raven?’_

Slipping his tongue out he gave out small attentive licks as kissed down the base careful of his teeth. As he pulled back he kiss the tip before taking it into his mouth relaxing his throat as he slowly took inch by inch of the arousal.

Glorfindel hummed as he swirled his tongue around the underside of Erestor’s arousal as semen slipped down his throat leaving a salty taste in his mouth. He hummed louder with each taste causing vibrations to travel up Erestor’s length. The kneeling elf could feel Erestor’s frazzled thoughts echo through his mind, the last few causing him to internally chuckle at his lover’s growing frustration.

He was close and as he took the rest of Erestor’s cock into the back of his throat; he grabbed his hips as he hollowed his cheeks and hummed sending Erestor over the edge. Making sure to keep firm hold of Erestor as he teased his entrance, after all they were not done by far.

* * *

Erestor brought himself out of his thoughts as he looked around the library, its usual silence was shattered with talks about the upcoming festival as they prepared for their afternoon meal.

“Okay that should be enough for this morning, it is now time for our afternoon break..” Melpomaen voice broke his into his thoughts, his mind having wandered again.

“Are you well…” Melpomaen seemed concerned, pausing to place all the academic items gathered from the eagerly fleeing children on his and Erestor’s desk.

“Aye… I just did not know how hard it would be to be separated from Glorfindel for longer than a week.” Erestor saw understanding fill Melpomaen’s eyes as they made their way down the hall. He used to travel on missions as well until his last one where he had been gone for six months. It had been just after Elrond had started a tentative courtship with Melpomaen.

“What are you two talking about?” Erestor just about jumped from his skin at the sound Elrond’s voice sounding behind them. He often wondered how Elrond was able to move so silently and appear out of nowhere still had him scratching his head.

“Oh… we were talking about day to day activities. Just catching up with each other…” Melpomaen felt Elrond’s confusion, sending a silent,  _ **‘later’**  _through their bond, telling the older elf he would explain in private. “When is Glorfindel returning it would be a shame if he missed the festival?”

Erestor could barely contain his amusement as Melpomaen got answers out of Elrond faster than most people.

“He should be back by the time the festival is here…” Elrond kissed Melpomaen’s forehead as he took one of his hands.

“That is good to know...and next time could you warn us when you send him on a long mission...” Melpomaen looked to Elrond, while Erestor silently agreed with him. This last mission had seemed to appear overnight.

“It’s hard enough to keep your children from causing mischief, but it's near impossible when they are with their friends.”

Elrond’s deep laughter filled the hallway as Erestor felt much more light hearted.

* * *

  
To his dismay right up to the night of festival, Erestor had found himself alone watching the sun reflect against the trees as he leaned on the railing of his chosen balcony. Glorfindel still was not here and he was remained saddened by the delay yet hopeful. His Herven had yet to break a promise to him and he would be damned if this delay would sour his mood of the day.

“Meleth-nin…”

Erestor nearly jumped out of his skin as two strong familiar arms wrapped around him, gentle kisses trailing down his neck causing his body to relax. He would have smacked Glorfindel on his head for scaring him, if the hadn’t turned him around and crushed their lips together in the most mind blowing welcoming that his mind scrambled and his skin flushed from the shared energy.

Only Glorfindel could make him feel adrift as his mind wandered away until all he was away of was his skin flushed to a feverish pitch. He became so hyper aware of every caress and kiss that each one send shivers down his spine and heat into his stomach.

“Did you miss me my raven…” Glorfindel pulled Erestor closer removing his summer outer robes, silently enjoying the view of his lover’s bare skin. It was a pleasant surprise, his small herven had not put on his festive tunic yet giving him a nice view of all of Erestor’s muscles and sun kissed skin. He had been keeping up with his weapon training while Glorfindel had been gone which thrilled him all the while stirring something deep within.

_‘Just looking at you makes my blood boil and by the end of this night your little admirers will be reminded of whom you belong to and who you are bonded to.’_

Erestor wanted to point out that most residents in Imladris knew that Glorfindel and him were married, but all that came out was a low moan as Glorfindel grinded against his arousal. All the while he scraped his nails across his heated flesh making him eager for each fervid touch.

_‘You love that don’t you…’_  Glorfindel’s voice crooned through their telepathic bond.  _‘Every time I touch you, every mark I leave and every bruise I place…’_

Glorfindel quickly busied himself with getting rid of his herven’s pants. Smirking as he slid them off at his own leisure, something he knew drove Erestor into a frenzy.

_‘Oh no Lirimaer.’_  Glorfindel teased  _‘You come by my hand or not at all…’_  He smirked into Erestor’s neck at his herven’s whine of frustration. It had been too long and he was not a cruel lover not was he spiteful. He wanted their reunion to be perfect yet he could not wait to be seated in the tight velvet heat of his herven.

As he hoisted his herven up, he moved toward the makeshift nest on the ground where the cream laid innocently in bowl near where he placed his husband. Erestor arousal was straining and red. His skin covered in small love bites that he was certain would bruise later, his hair had come undone causing it to lay in every direction.

Erestor looked completely ravaged, beautiful and wild as Glorfindel shed his clothes in a sloppy manner, his arousal strained again his breeches as yanked them down and off.

As he laid across Erestor’s lethal body he pinned Erestor’s arms over his head with one hand, his other busy preparing the small opening with care knowing how painful it would be if he rushed the evening.

_‘You love this don’t you my scribe, I have my fingers up your backside and yet you whine and beg for more…’_ Glorfindel moved his fingers mimicking what he was about to do to his tithen meleth. As he added another finger easily he knew his herven had prepared himself mostly in hopes he would be home today.

_‘Was someone eager today?'_

**‘No. I'm frustrated, we have not been intimate since the night before you left… and communicating through our bond does not compare to you being here in person...’** Erestor grunted as Glorfindel added another finger, his herven never failed in driving him wild with desire.  **‘And if you do not hurry up I will find someone else to help me with my problem…’**

Erestor would've continued to tease his herven if Glorfindel hadn’t pulled out his fingers with a pop. With no warning he sunk into his loose open with his thick throbbing cock stretching him and causing a pleasant burning from how far he was stretched. He knew that comment would drive Glorfindel mad given the elf’s possessive nature and would give Erestor exactly what he wanted.

‘ _Only I get to see this side of you, Erestor.'_ Glorfindel grunted as pillaged Erestor’s mouth. While withdrawing only to thrust back in hard and firm. He did not have to worry about bringing pleasure to his herven, with the sounds he was making he would be surprised if he had a voice to use tomorrow. That outcome suited him just fine as he was not letting Erestor out of his sight for the next two days or more if it pleased him.

_‘I can feel you..'_  Glorfindel voice sent shivers down his body.  _‘Your need is seeping out though our bond… how can I please you meleth-nin?’_

**‘Move…’**  Erestor voice was frazzled with the pent up need.  **‘Stop playing. I want you to ride me until I cannot move. I want to feel pleasantly sore when we are done… I want you to stop teasing me…’**  Erestor whined as Glorfindel pinched the base of arousal so he couldn’t find release. He was desperate and if Glorfindel kept on stopping him from finishing he would go mad with hunger. He wanted

Glorfindel’s cock, in his mouth and between his legs all at once. He was so frustrated that he didn’t noticed he was projecting his desire or Glorfindel’s momentary pause before lazily shifting his hips and hitting that bundle of nerves that cause his herven loose sense of thought.

_‘Is that what you want, meleth-nin for me to take you until you cannot think straight… to wrap your lovely rosy lips around my length as I plunder those beautiful lips until they are swollen with my semen dripping from them, or do you want me to bring you off with my fingers alone as I cum all over your pretty face. I want to see you lose your mind as you ride me.’_

Glorfindel thrusts were more feral as he whispered what he was going to do to Erestor through their bond. He could never get enough and with every sound that came out of Erestor’s lips he came closer to completion. Finally, having decided he’d teased the elf enough, he grabbed a hold of Erestor arousal and with a few short thrusts he felt Erestor tighten around him as he came all over their stomach which triggered his own release.

* * *

  
“Come on, Glorfindel I really do not wish to be late for the morning meal.” Erestor sighed as Glorfindel continued to kiss down his throat.

“Must we?” Glorfindel was already prepared for the morning meal, as was Erestor, and yet he just wanted to have lay in with his herven.

“Yes and if you stop complaining we can share a special bath tonight and maybe something more.”

Erestor grasp as he was pulled to Glorfindel’s chest while he plundered his mouth with a savage intensity that never got old.

_‘I_ _do like how you think my little Raven…’_  Glorfindel pulled back as he adjusted his robes, before pulling a laughing Erestor down the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note**
> 
> So _'Glorfindel communicating with Erestor'_ and **'Erestor'** _**'Mel/Elrond' where part of the bond thoughts that transpired between the pairings.**_
> 
> __****Herven** -Husband  
>  **Tithen** -little  
>  **Meleth** -love**
> 
> _**Angelstar** _
> 
> _****PS:** I'm sorry for the delay.** _


End file.
